User blog:TheIkranRider/My Fanfic Trees
From 1993 to 2001, these were the crossovers I was into until my growing pains in the early 2000s. Even though ideas had faded due to time, these series were close to me. The earliest work and OCs I had was in Starfox (1993). Then by the next year, it was my first-ever crossover w/ the VR Troopers and Mutant League Football; both I find to be underrated titles. Also, when Defenders of the Realm came out, I had a plethora of ideas, but the main one that stood out was Bowser and the Koopalings who actually aid Rayden and his fighters. By 1997, it was a pivotal part of my childhood. From Toonami, I watched ThunderCats (1985) and had the crossover w/ Diddy Kong Racing. At first I was including characters from the Land Before Time series and the classic Sonic games, but they didn't hold up as well as DKR did. I also wanted to include Dante's Peak, but the idea was minute too. Finally, before the shift, there was the Real Adventures of Jonny Quest which branches out to Rugrats for Season 1. The Ty Beanie Babies were included as part of the Animal Buddies in both seasons. And then, by the Y2K there were the heart-wrenching, difficult growing pains, my opinions changed, and then it lead to the current fanfic tree. But the last idea I had was a crossover consisting of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Pokémon, which is the only fanfic idea that was still relevant, nostalgic, and passionate to me. The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest goes to Hanna-Barbera, Beanie Babies go to TY, ThunderCats (1985) is owned by Tobin "Ted" Wolf, DKR belongs to Nintendo and Rareware, Starfox goes to Nintendo along with the Koopas, Rugrats goes to Nickelodeon, VR Troopers is the property of Toei Entertainment and Saban, and MK goes to Threshold Entertainment. Ocarina of Time and Pokémon go to Nintendo. Inspired by Fanfictiondreamer's picture for her Ultimate Story, I'd decided to make this. I call it the Fanfic Tree, listing the earliest work from the bottom up. First we got Pokémon and ReBoot, representing my crossover series. Then, it branches out to the symbol of Samus, and Super Smash Bros. Next represents The Bouncer tetralogy featuring DBZ; I miss the original logo. Then, is the 2005-2007 Fantastic 4 as a standalone universe represented by my OCs. The fourth level is the Final Fantasy juggernaut, as it branches from FFIV, to Dissidia, as a small reminder of a certain character-centric fic.. FF1 and 2 are separate works, and Shadowgate follows with the Dissidia crossover. Next, is the F-Zero series, as it branches from GX on both sides. It remains in the middle since it's obviously the main installment w/ Yugioh in between. I could be spoiling things but Sleepy Hollow will later have an affiliation with Dante's Inferno. Lastly, at the top, the tree branches at Cowboy Bebop and Mega Man X; again it's a slight spoiler. I'd also include Pokemon, but I didn't want to repeat the same logo. Finally, Bebop branches to Biker Mice from Mars as they both symbolize the myth of Mars' evolution. Well, that's all I got so far. Enjoy! Category:Blog posts